


It was an accident

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragons, Eggs, I am Death and Destructions, M/M, Matings, Second Chances, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, a Merlin god forsaken accident.</p><p>An accident that had Harry end in another world, and definitely not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was an accident

Well another new fic. Yeah? Well at least I'm writing/ work is killing me

It was an accident  
By: Firehedgehog

It was an accident, a Merlin god forsaken accident.

An accident that had Harry end in another world, and definitely not human.

He'd been doing his job at the ministry, avoiding Ginny who still wanted to get in his pants and fending off Ron who thought he was leading his sister on. At the rate it was going harry thought becoming a Hermit was becoming a better and better choice, that if the she devil didn't track him down.

Again.

Strange that him stopping a ritual to send the world to hell had landed him here, wherever that was of course.

Harry Potter was a Dragon, huge and black with copper shaded patterns on his side that glowed when he used magic. Walking had been interesting to learn in this form, and he was getting better at flying.

Thankfully he'd found a way to shift to his human self, and found out that his dragon form was his true form now.

With that in control and began to explore this world and learn all about it, he'd already decided that Stormwind was a city that put pure bloods to shame.

Dicks.

But he did learn about the worlds almost constant war torn state, the many races and invasions.

Demons... blah.

Dragons existed here also, there intelligence from genius to idiot.. pretty much human.

Curious Harry had looked into it and learned of the aspects, the top dragons you could say. Harry was larger then normal dragons but still smaller then the aspects, and his form was closer to the black dragons but not quite.

The latest problem was Deathwing, who was causing destruction in his maddened state. The earth warder he'd once been, and Harry could feel the earth was suffering.

Group after group went after Deathwing, there charred remains were all that was found.

At that point Harry sought the dragon, there was something off other then madness and insanity in the dragon.

“I am Death, I am Destruction..” Deathwing screamed as he destroyed a valley.

It was then that Harry discovered that his new body found the earth aspect very mate attractive, and when Deathwing spotted him he clearly found him just as interesting.

At that point the world seemed to fade away as the urge to mate, took over.

OoOoO

A month Later Harry sighed, it had been a shock to come back to himself after mating to the aspect. Deathwing... well the dragon had just flown off, the urge to mate and destruction faded for the moment. A week later he'd heard that the aspect had finally been slain.

This left Harry with a bit of a problem.

He ran a hand on his belly, his sloping egg filled belly. It wasn't very noticeable while in human form and clothing covered, but Dragon.. oh so very egg heavy.

“Of course my first time would end with me pregnant,” Harry groaned, and of course the hatchlings would be his new dragon type he bet.

At least his new Hatchery was hidden from everyone till his little ones got older, plenty of food and supplies. Using Magic to hide the island helped too.

“Oh...” Harry moaned... it was time and he was not looking forward to this.

OoOoO

Twelve eggs with colouring like his own hide warmed in the sand, twelve... he'd expected more with the way they'd gone at it and he'd looked.

A sudden noise caught his attention, he turned and snarled to see a human looking man standing tehre.. the scent too familiar.

A man that looked embarrassed.. and not tainted like harry knew he should be.

“Deathwing!” Harry said shocked.. “How did you even get here, i sued magic to hide me.”

“I'm Deathwing no more, my death... freed me from the tainted whispers of the old ones. As how i got here, it would be a bit hard to protect my mate if i couldn't get past there magic,” Deathwing no Neltharion said.

Harry slipped to his human form, shorter then Neltharion's no longer corrupted form. He could feel the truth from the older dragon, feel the bond between them.

“I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you Neltharion,” Harry said to hie mate, a mate he had a feeling would be telling a very interesting story about his rebirth and why no one knew of it.

END

At this point I have no clue how he lived/reborn. Maybe someone else can write it and the other once aspects reactions.


End file.
